cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Lao Shan Daoshi
This article is about the original Moon Rabbit AI. For the unit named Moon Rabbit, see Moon Rabbit. is an avatar within the ALICE China Branch, and was the original Moon Rabbit AI from the Moon Palace that assisted Hou Yi during the original 10 Suns Incident. Her hammer has the ability to break through almost any firewall, and she has the ability to create portals as well. This is due to her special status as being the first Moon Rabbit AI created by the First Generation Grand Administrative AI, although more often than not she doesn't to get involved in dangerous matters. She used to live in the abandoned theme park Liao Zhai, but when it was transformed into Ghost City and teleported to Taixue, she got caught in a wave of demons attacking. She was targeted by the monsters due to her ability, and had to be saved by Sima Qian and the others. She didn't want to help break the firewall surrounding Ghost City due to the danger, but she was convinced that it would be safer for her if the demons were dealt with rather than her just running away; Ban Chao also promised to protect her no matter what. She breaks a hole in the firewall, and the group enters. Nie Xiaoqian ties a ribbon between the members of the group since Ghost City's structure is constantly changing. However, Painted Skin shows up, and Ban Chao quickly gives a beacon to Lao Shan Daoshi so she can find her if they get separated, which they do once Painted Skin cuts the ribbon. While trying to find Ban Chao, Lao Shan Daoshi runs into someone who looks similar but seems off, but before anything happens the real Ban Chao attacks the figure and rejoins with Lao Shan Daoshi. Unbeknownst to her at the time, the fake Ban Chao was actually Hun Dun, who used the opportunity to copy Lao Shan Daoshi's ability to break through firewalls. They go looking for the others, because while Lao Shan Daoshi can't access a map of the place, she can locate where to go by following where the demonic energy is most concentrated. They arrive in time to block an attack from Pu Songling by using Lao Shan Daoshi's portal ability, and help the group defeat him. After the group soon runs into Zi Gu and Gu Tu, she realizes that Hun Dun had copied her abilities and allowed Pu Songling to transport Ghost City inside of the Moon Palace, and offers to help because she believes its her fault in the first place. Once they meet up with Hou Yi, they explain the situation, and Ban Chao asks Lao Shan Daoshi to use her portal ability to take them to the Moon Palace. Hou Yi soon realizes that Lao Shan Daoshi was the original Moon Rabbit AI that he thought had died many years ago during the 10 Sun Incident. Once the group gets to the Moon Palace, Lao Shan Daoshi stays with Ban Chao in Zi Gu's storage room to help give orders and provide support to the others. After Pu Songling is defeated once again, Ban Chao and Lao Shan Daoshi arrive in the Control Center. Pu Songling starts to get up once more, but an attack from Hou Yi and Chang'e quickly blows him to pieces. Once Lao Shan Daoshi notices Zi Gu's state after being stabbed by Painted Skin, she grabs some pills from Moon Rabbit and uses her hammer to press them against a panel so its in a form that Zi Gu can take. When Zi Gu does not initially wake up, she starts crying alongside Gu Tu, but she soon wakes up. Yue Lao tells them to take Zi Gu back to her storage room. After things had settled down, Hou Yi reminisces about when he first met Lao Shan Daoshi due to Xi He. Gu Tu laughs at Lao Shan Daoshi for getting so much credit despite being a crybaby the entire time, although Yue Lao reminds her that she cried too when she thought Zi Gu was dead. Lao Shan Daoshi plans to stay at the Moon Palace, and opens up a portal back to Taixue to assist Sima Qian and the others in escaping when the Sages of Justice are about to arrive. Background Quest Appearances * The Painted Skin Ghost (Story only) * Hei Shan: The Mind Deprivation (Story only) * Terror Reincarnated (Story only) * A Ray of Light (Story only) * Dark Moon's Scar (Story only) * A Hero's Value (Story only) Skill and Crash Panel Lines ???★ Form Interactions Relationships Trivia